A Mother's Dream
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Saint and Fang are 19 and have nine kids? Wow...how well is this going to work out? Especially when they're the Skypers...


**So, today is Mother's Day. I've done something for all 3 of my Moms, (Yup, I have three. My birth mom, my friend's mom, and Saint). Here's a little something else for Mumsie Saint. -grins- Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

**

"Vera! Get down from there!"

"Kara, M.G, break it up you two!"

"Damien, get off of Skits."

"Wryder, what are you doing now?"

"Crossover, will you please stop playing that guitar? Mommy has a headache."

"Bell! No, no, put the carrot down! BELL! No! Don't hit Matt! Bell! Gah!"

Matthias' shrill cry rang through the house. Saint ran over to him and picked him up out of the floor, rubbing a newly formed bruise on his arm and whispering comforting words to him, to no avail. The five year old continued to cry.

"Fang!" Saint called. "Fang, can you come here? Please?"  
Fang, Saint's human-avian husband, walked into the kitchen, brushing his jet black hair out of his face.

"You rang, your majesty?" Fang said in a fake British accent. Saint rolled her eyes and put the young boy into Fang's arms.

"Can you take care of him, please? I'm getting another one of my migraines and I need to hunt downt he little bugger that attacked with the carrot." She muttered, pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "Bell Ride! Get your little butt into that time-out corner, and if you're not there by the time I count to three, you're in for a world of trouble young lady!" She heard the scuttering of little feet in the living room as she started to count, in Spanish of course. She wanted her kids to be bilingual, so she tried to use Spanish as much as she could.

Popping her head into the living room she saw Bell sitting in the 'Time Out' corner, her knees curled up to her chest.  
"You've got five minutes, Bell." Saint said to her daughter. She still wasn't sure how she had ended up with so many kids. She was only 19, and yet she had nine kids, and she was still babysitting two others! It's a good thing she liked kids. All nine of the children in her household were young, ranging between one and five years old, and they all had wild imaginations and were very hyper.

"Ahh!! M.G! STOP DAT!" Three year old Kara cried out from the kitchen. Saint rushed in to see what was going on. At first glance, everything looked fine. Fang was still trying to calm down Matt, now giving him some of his favourite juice and sneaking him a cookie. Five year old Rain was sitting on top of the counter beside Matt, swinging her legs and munching on the carrot that Bell had used as a weapon earlier. Then, Saint looked down and saw four year old M.G sitting on top of Kara, pulling her hair, a nasty look on her face. Kara was, in turn, punching M.G in the stomach.

Saint sighed. "Girls, girls! Stop it! M.G, let go of Kara's hair, now." Saint managed to pry the two girl's apart, but they went at each other again. "M.G! Kara! If you don't stop you'll join Bell in time out." That had no effect on them. "And no cookies or desert!" And that made them stop.

"N-no cookies?" M.G asked, looking up at Saint with wide, worried eyes.

"If you don't stop pounding on each other, you'll get no cookies for a week."

Kara's eyes widened along with M.G's.

"That's evil, Mommy! That's as bad as the conspicracy with the Italisians and the pakrakeets!" Kara cried out. "How could you even fink of such a thing?!"

Saint held back a laugh and ruffled Kara's hair. "Just stop hurting each other...and watch out for those Italians." Saint's eyes shot over to M.G and back to Kara quickly.

"What is this conspicracy?! I know NUFFING about it!" M.G exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Suuure you don't, M.G...Suure you don't." Kara said and skipped off. M.G stalked off behind her and Saint turned to her husband, who was stretching his wings out behind him.

"So, get Matthias calmed down?" She asked. Fang nodded silently, stretching out his long, lean, toned arms. Saint had to look away so she wouldn't gawk at his muscles, and of course when he stretched it caused his shirt to move up, showing off his abs. No wonder they had so many kids.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Mack, the other four year old, shouted as he ran past Saint and into the living room. Kara and M.G were not too far behind him. Mack was one of the two kids Saint had agreed to babysit. The other one was Damien.

"Speaking of which..." Saint muttered to herself. "Where is Damien?" Saint began to venture through her house, passing random OCs such as Spiffy and Pooky, until she heard giggling coming from one of the rooms. She looked at the four names on the door, 'Skits, Rain, Bell and M.G', then carefully opened the door to see three-year-old Skits and five-year-old Damien standing together on the other side of the room. A girly giggle filled the room and Saint saw one of Damien's hands touching Skits. She cleared her throat Damien jumped away from Skits, turning to look at Saint.

"What were you two doing?" Saint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He tickleded me, Mumsie." Skits giggled, running up to her mom and jumping into Saint's arms. Saint caught the girl and put her on her hip and looked back to Damien.

"Dami's really cute, Mumsie." Skits giggled again. Saint chuckled and walked over to Damien, holding out her hand.

"C'mon Damien, it's about lunch time. Let's go into the kitchen."

* * *

After sitting all the kids down to eat lunch, Saint leaned back against the kitchen counter while Fang finished cleaning up the mess they had made making lunch. She watched the eleven kids eating at the table. Crossover, the little prodigy she was, had her guitar beside her. Even though she was only three, she had some talent.

Beside her sat Kara, who was trying to smack M.G in a ninja-like manner...and failing. M.G, in return, nonchalantly smacked her in the face. Saint decided to just ignore it and looked at the rest of the kids. Matt and Bell seemed to be having a kind of private conversation. They had their heads huddled together, occasionaly looking up to take a bite of their PB&J sandwiches, then getting back into the huddle. Rain jabbered on continuously with Vera and Wryder, even though Vera couldn't really talk, and Damien was having random conversation wtih Skits.

Fang put an arm around Saint's shoulder and rested his head against hers.

"Y'know, it's kinda fun having these kids around." Fang said to her. Saint nodded.

"Yeah, until they start fighting and trying to murder each other." She muttered.

"You win some, you lose some." Fang laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Saint was relaxing on the couch, just laying back while Fang supposedly took care of the kids. Saint thought they were fine...until IT happened.

She felt something jump onto her stomach and let out her breath with an _oof! _She looked up to see little one year old Vera sitting on her stomach, then turned her head to see M.G and Kara holding up rolls of toilet paper.

"You threatened to take our cookies away..." Kara said in an ominous tone.

"So we taked something of yours away." M.G finished in the same tone of voice. They parted to reveal Fang, wrapped up in toilet paper and tied to a chair. He looked frightened.

Matt was the next to appear in Saint's line of vision. He tackled her, moving Vera out of the way, then tied her hands together. Mack came in, carrying a large hockey stick, and glared at Saint.

Before she knew it, she was tied to a chair beside Fang, the eleven kids glaring at her. Crossover was playing a Justin Bieber song on her guitar, and M.G and Mack were singing it. Saint winced and swore she felt her ears start to bleed. Then, they attacked and...

Saint bolted up right. She blinked several times, looking at the computer screen in front of her. She had the various thing her 'children' had made her for Mother's day opened on the internet and the Skype conversation opened as well.

"Hey, Fang?" She called. Fang appeared in the doorway of the room and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Never, ever let me have eleven kids like the Skypers. And if I do, remind me to put them up for adoption." Saint said. Fang looked confused for a minute, then remembered that this was Saint he was talking to and just nodded before walking back out.

"I'll just leave all the child-bearing to him." Saint muttered. "I mean, he _is _the next Michelle Duggar..."

* * *

**And, finished. **

**HAPPY MUMSIE DAY SAINTLES!**

**Don't you wish you had kids like us?!**

**Haha. LOVEST YOU!**

**R&R?**

**BTW, I will make an actual MR Mother's Day oneshot. -points to one that's halfway done- It'll just be late. **


End file.
